Maldita intrusa
by Yazmiin'Caa
Summary: Un gran amor más allá de la hermandad que ninguno atreve a revelarse… de repente alguien entra en sus vidas y vuelve ese amor silencioso en uno público.
1. Chapter 1

**Maldita intrusa**

**Cap. 1**

**Bill's POV**

¡Maldita sea! –grito desesperado en mi recamara- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Porque no me atreví a decirte que yo te amo, que te amo desde pequeños. Todas esas promesas que me hiciste… ¿Dónde quedaron? –me siento en un rincón a llorar desconsoladamente recordando cada beso que le dabas, cada sonrisa que le dedicabas, cada abrazo… y cada palabra que dijiste…

**Flash Back**

**Narrador's POV**

Tom: Te quiero dar una sorpresa Bill.

Bill: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

Tom: ya lo descubrirás solo espera aquí 5 min. Iré por ella.

Bill: ok. ¿Qué será?, ¿Me traerá un regalo? –pensó-

**5 min. Después:**

Tom: Bill, ella es Vinny –señalando a una chica muy guapa, rubia y vocalista de una banda alemana- mi…

Vinny: Mucho gusto Bill.

Bill: El gusto es mío.

Tom deposito un y suave beso en los labios de la chica mientras Bill permanecía perplejo ante aquella escena.

Vinny: Te amo Tomi… -dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del de rastas-

Tom: Y yo a ti mi muñequita –dijo besando la frente de la chica-

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Bill, pero nadie lo noto.

Bill: Me…me tengo que ir… olvide hacer algunas cosas.

Tom: espera…

**Bill's POV.**

¿Su novia? ¿Por qué la beso? ¿¡Quien se cree esa ramera para decirle Tomi!?

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Bill's POV.**

Si tú no estás conmigo yo ya no quiero vivir –pensé, mirando un pedazo de vidrio filoso que estaba en el suelo- eras mi todo… y de repente llega ella a nuestras vidas, no soporto verte con ella, no puedo verte besarla cuando esos besos deberían de ser para mí, ¡NO PUEDO! – Grité – ya nada tiene sentido… Imagine un tu & yo. Fui un estúpido al pensar que tú te fijarías en mi, en creer que las promesas que me hacías donde decías que jamás me ibas a dejar solo, que siempre estarías conmigo eran promesas de amor…cuando tu solo lo decías para que yo me calmara y dejara de llorar, siempre te importo tu imagen y la de la banda, en que pensaran todos si nos veían siempre juntos, en que dirían las fans… jamás te importaron mis sentimientos, ¿acaso jamás notaste que mi amor por ti iba más allá de un simple amor de hermanos?

Rompí todo lo que vi, tire los muebles, el tocador y todas las cosas que encontraba a mi paso… sentí como mis fuerzas empezaban a desvanecer y caí al suelo en los vidrios rotos, siento como esos intrusos penetran en mi piel, para que un liquido espeso y rojo brotara de mis piernas y brazos… escucho que abren la puerta pero pierdo el conocimiento y no pude ver quien era… ¿acaso eres tú?

Continuara…

Bii: Yaazzmiin'Kaauuliitzz;:(L)!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tom: Que… ¿qué sucedió aquí? -Dijo el de rastas al ver la recamara echa un desastre- ¿Bill, estas aquí?

Tom: ¡BILL! –grito al ver a su gemelo inconsciente sobre vidrios y en el suelo.

**Tom's POV**

Decidí regresar al hotel, al parecer a Bill no le había caído del todo bien la noticia.

Así que me despedí de Vinny y me dirigí al hotel… pero cuando entre vi todas las cosas tiradas y rotas. ¡Diablos! ¿Alguien entro? Mi corazón se acelero al pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Le hicieron daño? Después descubrí el cuerpo de Bill inconsciente y lleno de sangre…me dirigí hacia el pero no respondía, llame a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron.

**Narrador's POV**

**En el hospital:**

Tom: ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ¿Cuándo lo van a dar de alta? ¿Va a estar bien? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Responda!

Doctor: cálmese por favor. Su hermano está bien, aunque tiene muchas heridas por los vidrios enterrados, puede pasar a verlo aunque esta inconsciente porque le dimos un sedante para poder sacar los vidrios, dentro de 4 hrs. Podrá llevárselo a su casa para que descanse. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Tom: no eso era todo voy a pasar a verlo gracias doctor.

**4 hrs. Después**

Bill: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tom… eres tú?

Tom: si Billy…soy yo… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bill: ¿Me desmaye?

Tom: si

Bill: Tengo que decirte algo…

Tom: te escucho Billy…

Bill: está tarde… cuando me presentaste a Vinny como tu novia, me sentí muy mal… yo… te he amado desde pequeño pero jamás me atreví a decírtelo, si no me quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé, yo sé que esto te está sonando extraño… pero necesitaba decírtelo…

Tom: Bill… yo …

Bill: dejame terminar Tom… Pensé que podríamos tener una relación más allá de nuestra hermandad –sollozo- pero me equivoque fui un estúpido. –Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-

Tom: no, espera…no te vayas –Se levanto, tomo a su mitad por el brazo y lo beso-

Bill: ¿Tom? No… no entiendo –dijo confundido-

Tom: te amo Bill… al igual que tú me amas a mí, también te he amado en silencio pero no sabía si me ibas a entender y tenía miedo de perderte para siempre… lo siento, siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, lo siento –sollozo-

Bill: Tomi… no sé qué decir… yo… no esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte, pensé que…

Tom: no digas nada… todo está bien, no necesitas explicar nada –le dijo al momento de impactar sus labios con los de su gemelo-

Y de pronto…

Continuara…

Bii: Yaazzmiin'Kaauuliitzz;: (L)!!

*Graaxx aa lo0ozz k leen ii deejaan reeviieewwzz n.n

*Maaiiaa!! iiLyy´ssm;: (L)!! mee nknthan thuuzz fiick'zz n.n

*Miizo0oraa iiLyy'ssm;: (L)!! nnaa!!! Eereezz geneeaal tmbn mee nknthaan thuuzz fiick'zz uuzztheedeezz do0ozz aaliimeenthaan mii viiziio0o *xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Vinny: ¿Amor? Estás a… ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?!

Los dos se separaron al escuchar la voz de la rubia

Tom: Vinny amor… te puedo explicar…

Bill agacho la cabeza al escuchar a Tom referirse a si sobre Vinny, la chica salió de la recamara llorando y Tom tras ella dejando a un Bill solo, triste e ilusionado.

**Tom & Vinny**

Tom: ¡déjame explicarte!, ¡Vinny!

Vinny: ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?!, ¡te vi besándote con tu propio hermano! ¡¿Hay alguna explicación para eso?! – Se detuvo en seco, se acerco a Tom y le dio una cachetada-

Tom: está bien… no sé cómo explicártelo, porque ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar… solo sé que amo a Bill, y ese amor… va más allá de un simple amor de hermanos

Vinny: pero… ¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo?!, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eras gay?! Tan solo me usaste para que todos creyeran que eras hombre –sollozo-

Tom: no soy gay… pero amo a Bill, y no te use porque en verdad te quiero, eres hermosa, linda, dulce… lo siento… pero al que amo en realidad es a Bill…

Vinny: ¡pagaras por esto Tom Kaulitz! –tomo un taxi y se fue-

Tom: … será mejor que regrese con Bill –pensó-

**En el hotel**

Bill: ¡Vete Tom! –dijo arrojándole todos los objetos que encontraba-

Tom: ¿Qué sucede Bill? Cálmate…

Bill: ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Me volviste a engañar como lo hacías cuando éramos pequeños! –Sollozo-

Tom: ¿De qué hablas?

Bill: ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas ni tus propias palabras?

Tom: ho! –dijo al recordar lo que le había dicho a Vinny delante de Bill- lo siento solo no quería que se fuera tan enojada, termine con ella… para quedarme contigo…

Bill: … -un leve sonrojo se pudo notar en las mejillas de Bill-

Tom: solo quiero que sepas que jamás te voy a dejar solo, siempre estaré contigo.

Bill: te amo Tomi, mi Tomi –dijo asiendo énfasis en la última frase-

Tom: también te amo Bill…

De repente entro su manager a la habitación gritando sus nombres

Dave: ¡Bill!, ¡Tom! ¿¡Qué rayos hicieron!?

Bill: ¿……?

Tom: ¿……?

Dave: ¡enciendan la televisión! ¡Hay una chica diciendo que ustedes son gays, que los vio besándose y demás! ¡Esta en todos los canales!

Tom encendió rápidamente la televisión y era Vinny

Entrevistador: tiene pruebas de lo que está diciendo señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Vinny: Vinny, me llamo Vinny, soy la ex de Tom Kaulitz. Todo sucedió así:

Tom me iba a presentar con su hermano Bill Kaulitz por la mañana, pero cuando nos presentaron como que a Bill no le gusto la noticia de que su hermano tenia novia, entonces se fue, después Tom se preocupo demasiado por su hermano y me dijo que tenía que ir a verlo porque presentía que algo no estaba bien, se fue y en la tarde decidí ir a ver a Tom al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, abrí la puerta y vi a los dos chicos ¡besándose!, después Tom me persiguió y me confesó que el amaba a su hermano y que ese amor iba más allá de un simple amor entre hermanos, y después termino conmigo.

Entrevistador 2: Pero eso no prueba nada, ¿tiene fotografías o grabaciones que nos puedan probar que lo que usted está diciendo es cierto?

Vinny: si pero solo las daré en exclusiva a quien quiera pagar por esas pruebas.

Bill apago la televisión

Dave: ¿es eso verdad?

Tom: …si…

Dave: ¿¡Queeeeee!? ¡¿Saben que su carrera puede terminar aquí si esa chica muestra esas "pruebas" que dice tener?!

Tom: nosotros confiamos en nuestras fans… y sabemos que ellas nos van a apoyar, hagamos lo que hagamos.

Bill no sabía que decir solo escuchaba y miraba la escena

Dave: ¿Pero que acaso a ustedes no les importan Georg y Gustav?

Tom: ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir, piensa lo que quieras y deja que el tiempo pase.

Dave: ¡vete al diablo! –dijo mientras azotaba la puerta de la habitación al salir-

Tom: no te preocupes Bill, todo va a estar bien.

Bill: lo siento Tom, pero al parecer nuestro destino no es estar juntos

Tom: ¡no me importa el destino! Solo me importas tú… -dijo besando a su hermano-

Bill: tengo hambre… ¿porque no vamos a comer algo?

Tom: está bien, vamos.

Bajaron y al dirigirse a la puerta vieron a una infinidad de reporteros.

Bill: ¡demonios!

**Continuara…**

**Bii: Yaazzmiin'Kaauuliitzz;:(L)!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Tom: sabíamos que esto iba a pasar… cierto?

Bill: amm… cierto –dijo un poco confundido-

Tom: Sí queremos estar juntos, aunque las demás personas estén presentes… hay que aceptar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…

Bill: ¡No Tom! No podemos hacer eso, nuestra carrera se vendría abajo, no seria justo para Georg y Gustav…

Tom: Lo se, pero no nos queda otra alternativa… si los reporteros preguntan algo sobre nuestra relación… diré la verdad.

Bill: ….

Los dos salieron del hotel para encontrarse con una cantidad infinita de reporteros y fans.

Entrevistador 1: El rumor de una relación entre ustedes, ¿Es cierto?

Entrevistador 2: ¿Es cierto que ustedes practican el incesto?

Entrevistador 3: Georg y Gustav, ¿Están saliendo juntos?

Tom: ¿Qué tienen que ver los G's en esto? ¬¬' –pensó-

Entrevistador 4: ¿Es verdad que la señorita a Vinny. Es su ex novia?

Tom se detuvo en seco entre toda la multitud

Bill: Por favor, no respondas nada…-le susurro a su gemelo con un tono de suplica-

Tom: está bien –dijo desanimado-

Lograron salir de ese lugar abarrotado de gente y subieron a la camioneta de Tom

Bill: lo siento… -dijo triste-

Tom: no te preocupes, yo también creo que no es el momento para hacerlo saber, pero un día tendremos que hacerlo… o callar –detuvo la camioneta-

Bill se acerco sigilosamente a su hermano y lo besó, fue un beso profundo, largo y tierno.

Tom: gracias, lo necesitaba –se sonrojo-

**2 semanas después**

Ya todos sabían el secreto de los twins, a ellos ya no les importaba lo que dijera la gente, sus fans los apoyaban en su decisión y al parecer les encantaba la idea de verlos juntos, Simone casi se infarto con la noticia pero lo aprobó y los G's al parecer ya lo sabían.

**En una entrevista**

Entrevistadora: Al parecer su fans los apoyan mucho…

Bill: si, y se los agradecemos infinitamente

Entrevistadora: ¿no se sienten extraños al escuchar los comentarios de algunos(as) anti-Tokio hotel?

Tom: al principio si, pero después nos acostumbramos y ya solo nos importa estar juntos –dice Tom entre risas-

Bill se acerca a Tom e intenta besarlo pero este se alejo de el, dejándolo confundido. Tom vio como los ojos de Bill se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y al verlo en ese estado no pudo negarse y comenzó a besar los dulces labios de Bill, lo que hizo que las fans gritaran de alegría.

**Fin**

**Bii: Yaazzmiin'Kaauuliitzz;:(L)!!**

_**Graaxx aa mii maaiiaa ii aa miiso0oraa po0or aapo0oiiaarmee ko0on sus reeviiwwss :D nnaa'zz!!! iiLyy'ssm;:(L)**_


End file.
